


Sunshine

by Tammaiya



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: 30 Kisses, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: Look, Sorata just needs to know: Is Kigai Yuuto stalking him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_kisses, theme #5 ("Ano, sa...").

"Ano, sa…"  
  
"Yes?" Yuuto smiles charmingly as he says this, and Sorata eyes him cautiously.  
  
"Is there… a reason why you're following me?"  
  
"Oh, not particularly," Yuuto replies breezily, and falls into step with him, which is no less creepy than when he was trailing along behind. "It's lovely weather today, isn't it?"  
  
"Um, I guess?" Sorata is almost as freaked out as he is confused. He's generally pretty laid back; if it were an ordinary stalker, he'd probably just shrug it off. Besides, he'd have his powers as a Dragon of Heaven to protect him.  
  
Kigai Yuuto is not, however, your average garden-variety stalker. He's a Dragon of Earth. Sorata has no problem with Angels confronting him with malicious intent, because that is after all what they are supposed to do. They're not supposed to stalk him and strike up a conversation about the weather, though.  
  
The brief but disturbing thought flitters through his head that maybe this is what Subaru feels like. He quashes it.  
  
"Sunny," Yuuto continues idly. "It's nice to see the sky for a change. Of course as a water user I do have a fondness for rain, but it does get a bit depressing after a while, don't you think?"  
  
Sorata sidles surreptitiously away. "Yeah," he says quietly, thinking of his mother and a day pouring with rain, and then he shrugs with a cheerful grin that is only slightly forced. "I like sunny days."  
  
Yuuto is watching him. Sorata had forgotten for a second that Yuuto is an angel, that he is being stalked, that… well, that this is quite frankly creepy.   
  
Now that he remembers, he is abruptly freaked out again.  
  
"What are you doing?" he blurts out. Sorata has never really learned the lesson of thinking before he speaks; maybe it's a product of a secluded life among monks, but more likely it's just a natural personality trait.  
  
Yuuto blinks at him, affecting a guileless look of confusion. "Well, right now I believe that I'm discussing the weather and contemplating a cup of tea. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Contemplating a cup of tea?" Sorata echoes in bewilderment. Why would Yuuto be thinking about tea at a time like this?  
  
"Indeed," Yuuto says agreeably. "Camomile, perhaps. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"But you're an Angel," Sorata protests. He knows that it's a reasonable objection, but somehow he feels like he's being a jerk. Sorata likes to give people a fair chance.  
  
Apparently, this also extends to people who are trying to destroy the world and kill him. Not that Yuuto is trying to kill him; that's the problem, really. He's just being too nice.  
  
"I am, yes," Yuuto says, still smiling, and Sorata is being steered towards a café before he knows it.  
  
"But aren't we supposed to be fighting each other?" Sorata says this rather lamely. It's a question, not an argument.  
  
"On a day like today?" Yuuto glances out at the clear blue sky, frowning lightly. "Surely you can't be serious. Two cups of camomile, please."  
  
Sorata doesn't even notice that Yuuto has just ordered for him. If he had, he would probably have found it a little weird and then forgotten about it; it wouldn't have occurred to him that this is the kind of thing that happens on dates.  
  
"Not really," Sorata admits. The waitress sets one cup of tea in front of him and one in front of Yuuto, and he watches as the blond man opposite him takes a gentle sip.  
  
"Then why bother?" Yuuto asks sensibly. "If I don't feel like fighting and neither do you, there is absolutely no reason why we can't share a civil cup of tea together."  
  
Sorata feels there is a flaw in that logic, possibly involving destiny, but he can't quite figure out what it is.  
  
"I guess," Sorata concedes reluctantly. He prods warily at the cup, and it rattles in its saucer. He doesn't really like tea.  
  
"There we are, then," Yuuto says, and takes another sip of his tea. Despite Sorata's lingering nervousness, the silence that falls between them is comfortable; maybe Yuuto notices the fact that Sorata hasn't touched his tea, because at one stage he calls the waitress over and orders a caramel slice.  
  
One for Sorata, none for himself. This is more than just slightly weird, heading into the boundaries of completely surreal. Sorata, however, is far too happy at the sight of the caramel slice to notice or care.  
  
If this were Subaru and Seishirou, Seishirou would have ordered knowing perfectly well what Subaru's favourite slice was. In Yuuto's case, it was almost certainly a lucky coincidence; perhaps Sorata doesn't know how Subaru feels being stalked by an Angel after all.  
  
Yuuto finishes his tea not long after Sorata has polished off the last of his caramel slice, having savoured it like a true connoisseur. When he calls the waitress over again, he pays for both of them.  
  
This time Sorata does notice.  
  
"Hey, Kigai …"  
  
"Yuuto, please," Yuuto interrupts smoothly. "Shall we go for a walk?"  
  
Sorata gives up and trails along behind, because he can't think of a way to put his objection into words and it doesn't really seem important. Besides, Yuuto would probably brush it off anyway. He's much better with words than Sorata is.  
  
They stop at a fountain. Yuuto dips his hand in the water and it swirls up around his arm, influenced by his powers; Sorata tenses, a ball of electricity springing to his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yuuto asks mildly. The water runs swiftly through his fingers, curling around his wrist like a snake.  
  
Sorata stares at him. "What are _you_ doing?"  
  
"I told you before," Yuuto explains, as if this is the kind of thing that ought to be obvious. "I like water. You should be careful, you know. Water conducts electricity-- one or both of us could get hurt."  
  
"I know," Sorata says, although he doesn't really know what Yuuto is trying to say. He can sense the subtext but he can't see what it is, just like a shadow hovering under the surface of the ocean. The ball of electricity disappears.  
  
"Perhaps," Yuuto says noncommittally. "But knowing is not understanding."  
  
He straightens and takes a step closer to Sorata. Sorata unconsciously takes a step back warily, but he stills as Yuuto comes closer. Yuuto puts a wet hand to Sorata's cheek, and Sorata starts.  
  
"What are you--" but that's all he has time to say before Yuuto's tongue is in his mouth in a kiss that is perversely gentle. Someone like this is out of place in an attempt to bring on the Apocalypse.  
  
He tastes like camomile tea; Sorata finds that he doesn't dislike the flavour as much as he'd previously thought.  
  
"I hope it will be sunny tomorrow," is all Yuuto says when he pulls back, still smiling as always. "I'll see you around, Sorata-kun."  
  
He leaves, and Sorata leaves too, both in opposite directions. Sorata goes home, or more correctly to the mansion he now thinks of as home. He must look as dazed as he feels, because Kamui is worried.  
  
"Sorata? Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Sorata says vaguely, and walks straight past Kamui to go to his room.  
  
He hopes it's sunny tomorrow.


End file.
